The Thunderstorms of Gallifrey
by The Hand of Omega
Summary: When Theta spills a secret, Koschei lets a little to much of the demon he will become manifest itself.


**Ok. So, I was bored, and wanted to write something happening in the Doctor's youth. So… yeah. Enjoy. **

"Come back here you traitor!" Koschei shouted, sprinting over the wet grass, his long legs making him practically leap with every step.

"Koschei, I'm sorry!" Theta yelled, trying to keep ahead. The rain pelted him mercilessly, the cold icy drops hitting him like nails. His breath was forced, and his legs felt like they were about to fail, and yet Koschei still followed.

A bolt of green lightening lit up the dark sky, and was shortly followed by a loud crack of thunder. A rainstorm on Gallifrey was a horror to experience, especially during the month of Persistence. And a rainstorm at night was the most dangerous thing young Time Lords would ever face.

The fields of grass vanished, only to be replaced by the forest. Incredibly ancient trees loomed around the two, their gigantic roots proving an obstacle.

Theta knew he couldn't continue for much longer; he had been running for at least an hour. He was soaked, his clothes and dirty blonde hair plastered to his body, cold, thirsty, and exhausted. He felt like he was about to die.

Finally, he tripped. He landed face first into a puddle of water, his forehead grazed by the rocky ground.

Koschei grabbed him by the shoulders and violently flipped him over.

"Why the hell did you tell them? You promised you would keep it a secret!" Koschei roared, keeping his hands on Theta's shoulders to pin him down.

"Koschei I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! Magnus…"

An arm was raised into the air.

"… No Kos! No, please!"

The sky was lit up again as Koschei brought a fist down on Theta's face.

"You promised!" he shouted, smashing Theta's face again. Blood washed over his hand as he broke Theta's nose. The red liquid began to stream down Theta's face.

"Koschei…" the young Time Lord's bright blue eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm… I'm…"

Koschei stood up, still gazing at his friend with his cold green eyes. "Don't just sit there and pretend to be all innocent." Hot tears of anger and hurt began to roll down his cheeks. Theta tried to sit up, but Koschei softly pushed him back down with his foot.

"You asked me what my secret, something I have never told anyone, not even my father, was. You begged and begged and finally I told you."

"Kos, I…" Theta began.

"You promised you wouldn't tell. You swore and I trusted you. And now, Magnus is going to tell all the other Deca members." The tears were pouring now, but he managed to keep his voice strong and unbroken.

"I… Kos, I…" Theta couldn't continue, and he broke down sobbing.

Koschei continued. "You are the only person I've told about the drumming Theta. The ONLY one. How could you betray me like this?"

"I'm sorry!" Theta wailed. "It's just…"

"Shut Up!" Koschei screamed. "Now everyone in the Deca thinks I'm crazy! Everyone!" His voice finally began to crack.

"Kos…"

Koschei turned his back to Theta. "I'm a freak Theta. And now everyone else knows it."

He then fell to his knees and started crying.

Theta sat up and tried to wipe away what blood the rain hadn't already dealt with. His nose was throbbing, but he ignored the pain.

He stood up and walked over to his friend, kneeling down beside him. His tears fell on Koschei's shoulders, unable to be told apart from the rain drops that still attacked them. The icy wind blew with all it's strength, as if it wanted to make sure the two boys froze to death before the morning. Another bolt of lightening lit up the air, the bellow of thunder close behind.

"I'm so sorry Koschei…" he whispered through his sobs. "I'm a terrible friend, I shouldn't have…"

Koschei turned around to face him, the green of his eyes hidden behind a wall of water. He placed his hand on Theta's shoulder, and took a deep breath.

"No, your not" he said, somehow able to prevent his voice from cracking again.

Theta, unable to stop the tears, bent his head to the ground. "Yes I am! I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone and I did. I'm terrible, I…"

"No Theta!" Koschei grabbed him, and pulled him a bit closer.

"Yes!", he screamed, covering his face with his hands. "I'm sorry!"

Koschei pulled Theta's hands away from his face, and looked him in the eyes. "No Theta." A huge tear fell from his face into the dirt. "You're awesome. You are the only friend I've ever had." He broke down before he could finish, making his words a jumbled mess. "And I should be apologizing. I'm sorry I hit you…"

Theta nodded softly, and then wrapped his arms around Koschei, burying his face in his friends shoulder. Koschei did the same.

They didn't know how long they stayed there. They ignored the freezing wind and the icy rain, the sky's fire, and the clouds trumpets. They simply cried on each other, their whimpers and sobs drowned out by the symphony that was a Gallifreyen Thunderstorm.

"Am I really crazy Theta?" Koschei managed to ask. "Are they really just in my head?"

"I don't know Kos," Theta replied, feeling the warmth of his friends forgiveness wash over him. "I don't know where they are. But you're not crazy."


End file.
